To Be Loved
by WiccaSilverFox
Summary: Kushina is kidnapped by Hidden Cloud Ninja. On the way to the border she begins to think how and why her life had ended up like this. This is an experiment I am doing. If all goes well I will add 1 or 2 more chapters. Rated M for possible future chapters that may contain adult scenes and language.


**Alright this is my first Naruto fanfic. So I am quite unsure how this will go. Needless to say I am a huge fan of the KushinaxMinato pairing. So after reading a few fanfics for ideas on how to start as well as watching the few episodes about her I wanted to write one dedicated solely to her and Minato's love. :D**

**This story will go along with the normal storyline. I will try my hardest to keep all the characters with their normal personalities to the best of my abilities as well as some of the chapters will be either in Kushina's or Minato's or possibly another character's point of view. I also did some research on to help give this story some length and depth. I am going to make this chapter super long to not only get the story going but to also give way for some flashbacks. Ep. 246**

**Now before I begin I want to say that I this is just a fan based story. I own no rights to the Naruto franchise. Also if anyone sees that I have misspelled something or I do not name/descript something properly then tell me. I will fix it immediately. I want my stories to be accurate in details. Pet peeve.**

**To other people who are following my other stories, do not worry. I will finish them, however, I wanted to get my ideas on this story written down as quickly as possibly before they disappeared from my mind and maybe help bring some inspiration of sorts in how I can not only improve my other two stories but get them going again. Writer's block is such a pain, ne?**

**Now this is an experiment to see how well I do. If this story is widely liked then I may continue this for a few chapters if not well then this was just for fun. I just want to see how well my writing has improved by just going on the episodes I have watched up to in Naruto Shippuden Ep. 261 as well as some of the resource information from Naruto Wikia. I have not read any of the manga at all. Maybe when I have more spare time I shall but not right now. IF this story is well liked I will add one more chapter to it.**

**Alright without further to do lets get started. **

Normal " ""

_Internal ''_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Alone **

Walking slowly her eyes were down casted to the ground before her. Here eyes were lifeless and dull. All over her body she had scrapes with encrusted blood and bruises. Her muscles screamed and ached with pain as she had not been able to rest for quite some time. It was taking all she had to just keep going but her body was not having it, and finally she fell to the ground.

She gritted her teeth trying to not scream in pain as her body hurt from being beaten and walking for hours without any rest. The man behind her pulled on the ropes that were tied to her wrists her forcing her to get up and pushed her forward,"Hey! Keep walking you brat."

She so badly wanted to cry, however, she was strong and would not. She began to remember why she was here in the first place. It had been sometime after she had come to Konoha. She recently earned the status of genin as well as earning her Hitai-ate, her forehead protector. The sun was setting and the Sakura petals were falling slowly, guided by the wind. She had just come home yelled out,"I'm home." However, nobody answered. She began to walk around the house trying to find someone but no no one seem to be home as she came across a room with a view of the outside,"Is...anyone home?"

She was about to leave the room to check a different one, when something caught her eye. From the shadows four men appeared with menacing grins on their faces. At the sight of them she gasped and ran away down the hall. Crying out she yelled,"Someone help me!" However, they were too fast and pinned her to the floor. Being like she was she was not going to go down without a fight, and a hell of a fight she gave before one of them finally landed a solid good blow that knocked her down and her vision went dark. The men proceeded to tie her arms behind her back and quickly left, making sure to leave no traces of themselves as they kidnapped the young ninja girl.

The men who kidnapped her were from the Village of the Hidden Cloud and they wanted for her unique chakra. She was special, due to the fact that her chakra was strong enough to control the Nine-Tails and of course other villages wanted her so they could have power and use her as a weapon.

She sighed. More than likely this was the end for her. She would not use her unique chakra to help these men control the Nine-Tails to cause nothing but utter chaos for the neighboring countries and villages. However, she was sure they would find someway to control her or break her to do their bidding. If they did not have a ninja that could use some form of ninjutsu that could control her mind and be able to use her chakra, then they would try to break her which unfortunately would take awhile.

Kushina chuckled inwardly even due to the grim circumstances. Yes, it would take them awhile,for Kushina Uzumaki was always a resilient and strong headed girl, sighing she started to wonder why and how everything turned out this way.

When she was very young she resided in the Land of the Whirlpool, a village not far off the coast of the Land of Fire who was also one of the villages allies, The Hidden Village of Whirling Tides was renowned for their fūinjutsu, or also known as sealing jutsu. Another trait of her village was of the Uzumaki clan, the members of the Uzumaki clan had long lifespans and so therefore the village was also called the Land of Longevity.

She remembered how beautiful her home was, how her dream was to someday take over the clan from her father and make her parents proud, and oh how she missed her parents. Kushina also remembered why she was no longer able to live there, as well as why she could no longer see her parents. Due to the fact that other clans feared and envied the power of the Uzumaki clan. Some of them banded together and raided the village destroying everything and everyone in their path, which included her father and mother. Her father, Kenji Uzumaki, was tall, had dark long brown hair and the most beautiful dark brown eyes she had ever seen. Her mother, Maya Uzumaki, was well beautiful, was slender about average height for a woman her age and had the most unique red hair in all of the village as well as had a gorgeous shade of blue/purple eyes. She remembered how both her parents would always tell her that Kushina had her mother's beauty and her father's fire.

Kushina mentally cringed at the thought of that fateful night which became the starting point of why her life went downhill, because instead of running away immediately as her parents had asked her to do, she instead stayed behind only to watch her parents to be killed right in front of her. Both her parents sacrificed their lives to protect Kushina as well their homeland. After crying her eyes out quietly she met up with two other survivors and escaped from the village. Before her parents had died they had sent word to their ally, the Hidden Leaf Village, telling them survivors would be heading there for sanctuary.

During the journey to the village the memory of seeing them covered in blood haunted her memories and plagued her mind, they still do even today but not with such ferocity. She cried all the tears she could for her parents, and although the topic of her parents was a touchy one she would always remember how they were before their untimely deaths.

However, that was just the start of the difficulties she would have to face. Shortly as the little group came to the gates that allowed entrance to Konoha, they would be greeted by the Hokage, the Third Hokage to be more precise, Hiruzen Sarutobi and two other individuals she assumed were his assistant and another ninja, by the looks of a Jōnin. He welcomed all of them with open arms and apologized for not being able to come to the clans aid. Kushina could see in the man's eyes that the Hokage was saddened and a few other emotions she could not think of at that moment. "Welcome to Konoha. I am Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, however you can just call me Hiruzen and leave off all formalities. I give my solemn condolences towards the loved ones you have lost."

They all nodded quietly and politely bowed forward. The Hokage looked at all of them and was discussing living arrangements for the two adults. Then he turned towards the young red haired girl and smiled,"I will take it you are Kushina Uzumaki, yes?" The young girl nodded silently. "Well it is a pleasure to meet you I have already arranged for you to attend the Ninja Academy here in Konoha. So that you may continue your training to be a ninja. I am sure that is something your parents would have wanted. You will be starting tomorrow, I do hope that is alright for you?"

Kushina nodded and smiled softly,"Thank very much Hokage-sama," The man smiled,"We will discuss later this evening where you will all permanently stay. However, for tonight you can stay at with me. I already have some of the guest rooms prepared for your stay. I am sure you are all hungry and tired from your long journey."

All three of nodded and bowed to the Hokage. Kushina looked at the Hokage inquisitively,"Where is the Academy, sir?" The older man chuckled,"Well, I am glad you asked Kushina because today I will be giving you all grand tour of the village."

As they finished the tour, Hiruzen directed the group to his home where they all met his lovely wife Lady Biwako Sarutobi, who was starting to cook dinner for the evening. At this point Hiruzen asked Kushina to stay down stairs while he talked to the two other guests in his office. While she waited she wandered around the home she was in awe. The home was simple yet wonderfully decorated, it had a cozy home feeling to it. All of a sudden bumped into a young boy named Asuma, who she found out was Hokage and Lady Sarutobi's youngest son. Asuma smiled at the older girl before him and bowed politely and asked shyly,"Would you like to play with me?" Kushina giggled softly and nodded. Asuma lead her to his playroom filled with toys. The young boy was all too pleased to have someone play with him. Kushina thought he was adorable. Not too long thereafter, Biwako called everyone,"Dinner is ready!" Kushina and the other to survivors she traveled with sat down on one side of the table and Hiruzen's family on the other.

Shortly after everyone ate, the elderly couple resigned to their quarters for the night as Lady Sarutobi showed the way to their rooms. Hiruzen looked at Kushina and smiled,"If you are not tired yet, would you care to come to my office for a moment?" The young redheaded girl smiled and nodded and proceeded to follow him to his office. There he sat down behind his desk, which had several papers and scrolls on it. Gesturing his hand to her, indicating he wanted her to come closer.

As she stood in front of his desk Hiruzen spoke,"I would like to discuss with you about finding suitable living arrangements for you." Kushina stared intently at him and nodded. "Well I have three options for you. 1.) You can stay in the Konoha Orphanage until you're of age to take care of yourself. However, I doubt you will take this offer but I am offering the idea to you anyway. 2.) I can place you with some people to stay with until you are older." The Hokage chuckled softly and smiled at the young Uzushiogakure ninja."Or 3.) I have discussed with my wife and if you would like, you are welcomed to stay here, until you feel you are ready to leave and find a place of your own."

Kushina thought about all the options. The Hokage was right she did not want to live in a orphanage. The idea of staying with the the Hokage sounded amazing. However, she did not want to feel like a burden to the couple, as well as with the lose of her parents she just did not feel like she wanted to be near anyone for the time being. However, the idea of being responsible for herself, being her own adult sounded more appealing She looked up and smiled,"If it is alright.I would like to go with the second option."

Hokage Hiruzen nodded," I figured you your in class tomorrow I will ask around to see if anyone in the village needs temporary hired help. Once that is down and yours classes are done for the day you and I can go to your new home.I know the perfect family that would love to have you." Kushina giggled and nodded. The Hokage dismissed the young girl and sent her off to bed. Smiling at her_,'That girl will be have a tough time but I am sure she will become a fine ninja and young lady someday.'_

Thinking about that day she smiled. The Hokage was wonderfully nice to her. She was grateful to his kindness. It seemed like her life was going to be turning around. However, the next day was just the start of her troubles.

She had just arrived at the Ninja Academy and walked to her class where there the instructor was explaining to the class that should would be attending at the Academy. She interrupted the instructor by introducing herself to everyone by shouting,"I'm Kushina Uzumaki, ya know." She did not mean to blurt out like that, so she covered her mouth and blushed, but she was nervous. Kushina wanted to make friends and be accepted by making a good first impression.

All the kids began to talk amongst themselves and began to make fun of her hair. Looking up at her hair she touched it softly, starting to feel self conscious. All the while the instructor is trying to get the class to settle down and be quiet. Getting angry with a burst of courage Kushina shouts,"I'm...I'm going to become the village's first female Hokage!" A dream or rather goal she instantly wanted to accomplish after meeting the Hokage. She wanted to be like him. She was hoping that this would impress the class and hopefully get them to like her. A boy with blonde spikey hair stood up and put a clenched fist to his chest and smiled happily"I want to become a great Hokage who will be admired by everyone in the village too!" Trying to make the poor girl feel welcomed. The young redhead stared at the boy with a slightly perturbed look on her face. The boy looked too pretty and came to the conclusion that he was not very manly and did not look dependable. So she did not take the boys remark seriously that he could become Hokage.

Later she would find out that the boy's name was Minato Namikaze.

Shortly after that, a lot of the boys in her classroom cornered her in the back of the class room and began to tease her and call her _'Tomato._' They would pick on her appearance of how she looked as well as her hair, which only agitated her. The kids even went as far as saying that no one with her looks could become or be accepted as Hokage due to the fact that no one liked her. Saying that,"I do not even eat tomatoes in my salad." or "I hate tomatoes!" They would all laugh at her, which spiked her anger further, her cheeks were puffed out. Looking down she noticed the boy from earlier staring at her curiously while talking to another student. Cursing inwardly, she grudgingly accepted the nickname all the while trying to contain her anger, embarrassed by it but could say nothing because the nickname 'Tomato' fit her perfectly.

As her anger grew so did the color in her face change from white to red which only made things worse. One of the boys noticed this and spoke,"Look shes getting redder and riper!" Finally one of the boys made a move grabbed her hair and yanking on it and said,"Its the Tomato Festival! It's time to harvest." Finally, she snapped and grabbed the boy's wrist and began to squeeze hard on it which caused all the boys to stand back in shock,"Who are you calling 'Tomato?'"

Squeezing the boys wrist even harder, causing the boys hand to react by letting go of her hair and grit his teeth in pain, she continue,"Now you listen...I hate tomatoes to, ya know!" Pulling the boy with all her might she lifted him by spinning in a circle, causing him to hit all his friends knocking them down on the floor, finally letting the boy go she let him drop hard on his back to the wooden floor. The boy then rolled over as Kushina jumped on him, sitting on his back punching his head which caused the boy to take his hands and covered his head as she shouted,"Keep calling me tomato, and you're going to get it, ya know!"

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the Minato and the boy next to him looking at the whole scene laughing. Thinking that the two are making fun of her she turns her full attention to them,:What are you laughing at?" This caught Minato off by surprise and had a blank slightly confused expression on his face. Quickly he turned his face towards the front of the classroom, while taking his dark blue eyes to look at her.

The bullying she endured continued after that day, however, every time they would bully her she would always beat the living crap out of each and every one of them. Which of coursed caused them to give her a new nickname "The Red-Hot Habanero!" Naturally, from then on she won those fights using that nickname. The girl with long flowing red hair who beat the boys half to death as the rumors would go.

She sighed inwardly yet again. Sometime after that, one day on her way to visit the Hokage, Kushina was running through the Sakura trees. She stopped and noticed a boy step out from behind the trees in front of her. Kushina quickly recognized the boy as one of the bullies from the Ninja Academy as well as the one who pulled her hair. Just a second after the young boy stepped out another, much more taller boy, appeared right behind him. The older boy put his hand on the young boys shoulder then he began to step forward to the young girl with a smirk across his face,"Are you the one who's always making my younger brother cry?" As the older boy stepped closer so too did the younger brother, they both stopped a few short feet from her. The older brother crossed his arms and looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a frown upon his face. As the younger brother finally stepped forward, standing next to him, Kushina pointed a finger at the younger brother,"That's because he's always messing with me, ya know! And he's such a wimp!"

The younger boys face slightly gasped and turn his head away in shame as her older brother looked at him then the older boy smiled and turned his attention back to the redhead and started to brag confidently,"I'm a genin! Cool, huh?" Slightly taken back by his words the girl looked at him surprised,"I have to teach anyone who bullies my kid brother a lesson." The older brother began to crack his knuckles grinning, as he did the Kushina's expression changed. Her mouth formed into a thin line as she narrowed her eyes slightly at him.

Kushina jumped into the Sakura trees and ran, with the older brother following close behind. The Genin stopped for a brief moment to pull out a kunai and threw it at her with Kushina barely dodging it just in time. As it landed in the tree, Kushina looked at it with surprise,'A real kunai?' Tucking into a ball while in mid-air, she spinned and changed her body direction, landing her feet on the trunk of a tree and turned around facing the genin and launched herself at him, and clothes-lining the boy. Landing on the ground she turns to see the boy disappear in a cloud of smoke with a 'poof' and in its stead a log falls to the ground. Kushina gasps and realizes it was not real.

The Older boy jumps down behind her catching her by surprise and smacks her, causing her to fall forward. He then takes his leg and kicks her in the back making her fall harder and faster to the ground. As Kushina slowly gets up the older boy walks towards her and grabs a hold of her hair and pulls her up. Causing her to moan slightly at the pain. As the younger brother grins widely at the redheads predicament the older brother speaks, "Can't even recognize a Substitute Jutsu? You're still just a kid! Your hair is so red...and it's stiff like thread. Hair like this is ugly!"

The younger brother bends over to look at her laughing,"Serves you right!" Kushina at the points begins to cry and the younger brother looks at her shocked. Kushina then shouts,"I...I don't like my hair either!"as she pulls away from the older brother, causing pieces of her hair to be pulled out. The genin is shocked at how she got away from him just as she start punching and kicking, and jumps into the air doing a somersault and landing a nice firm kick onto his head, knocking him down on his back. Kushin lands on him and starts punching him as she continues,"But... Even with hair like this, i'm still me! What choice do I have?!" The younger brother looks at the scene in front of him shocked and scared, he then steps away and turns around running away and screaming,"It's the Red-Hot Habanero!"

Kushina gets up and steps back as the older brother leans up and wipes his mouth with his arm and throws pieces of her hair he pulled out and looks at her angrily,"Outsider!" Her expression becomes saddened as he said it. Getting up in a wobbly fashion he stares down at her,"As if an outsider can become Hokage!" Turning around he walks away then runs off. Kushina then looks up to see Minato staring down at her from one of the Sakura trees. Clenching her fist she is filled with anger,"You're not going to help me because i'm an outsider?"

Minato was taken back by what she said and was about to explain himself,"I.." However Kushina interrupted him,"I bet you agree with them too!" Turning around she runs away with tears in her eyes as Minato watches her disappear among the falling pink petals. Kushina kept running until she came into the view of the mountain side that had the faces of the previous three Hokages. Stopped she softly sighed,_'It's because I don't want to be an outsider...It's because I want this village to be my home...That's the only reason I said that! Who would want to become Hokage anyway?'_

She inwardly cursed, Kushina absolutely despised her red hair, she wished she could change it to a different color. Besides the other Genin that would make fun of her for it, a lot of the adults in the village would look at her funny. Some would even whisper that she must be the devil's child that would explain why she had such bright dark red hair. Although she hated it, she could never bring herself to do anything to it for some odd reason. Her eyes lit up as an idea popped into her head, she started pulling out her hair slowly and then carefully drop several threads on the ground. Even though she knew no one would come for her, she could at least have a little hope that maybe someone cared enough to search for her.

Though that thought and whatever hope had found its way into her eyes and heart were quickly dashed away by another thought. Who in the right mind would willingly risk themselves for her? No one liked her, she was a foreigner an outcast. Even if someone did care enough to search for her, by the time anyone found out she was missing she would be across the border and long gone. Maybe it was better this way? Maybe it was better to be forgotten like this? Maybe it was destined for her to be alone and die young? She slightly shook her head as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

Oh how she longed to have friends, to have someone willing and brave enough to want to be even near her. She especially wished that someone would be interested in her in a genuine manner and would want to be with her. How she longed to 'in love' with someone and someday have children. She mentally berated herself again_,'Tch yeah right...that is not going to happen. Not anymore... anyway.'_ She was going to be used as a weapon, an object of power and probably, though she hope not, that she would be forced to marry someone just to spawn more children with unique chakra like herself and become future vessels for the Nine-Tails.

Her thoughts quickly disappeared as she was brought back to reality when she fell once more. The pain she was feeling was starting to become almost to the point of unbearable, but she was not going to complain. Once again the man that held the rope that bound her wrists tugged at it once more, forcing her up.

They had finally reached the edge of the border and at that point Kushina had truly lost all hope. Oblivious to her someone was silently following them and quietly and swiftly attacked the ninja that held her captive.

All of a sudden a figure jumped in front of her and asked,"Are you alright?" The girl hesitantly and slowly looked up unable to see who was standing before her in the shadows. The clouds in the sky moved and the moonlight cascaded down making the shadows disappear and there before her stood Minato Namikaze.

The boy smiled and said,"I came here to save you." Light and hope had returned into her eyes as Kushina smiled, then she closed her eyes as her body began to collapse to the ground worn out due to exhaustion. Minato quickly jumped over to her and caught her in his arms. Kushina wearily looked up at him as her smiled at her,"You'll be alright now." As he began to pick her up bridal style and untie her bonds to her wrist, Kushina started to feel slightly scared at what he was doing,"Hey, wait a minute!" Minato jumped in the air cradling Kushina to him. The redheaded girl was surprised by him then noticed something shimmer from the moon light in his left hand. In his hand were strands of hair she pulled out to leave a trail in case someone would come and find her.

Kushina was at a loss for words,"That's..." Minato spoke up,"You hair is so beautiful. So I noticed right away." Kushina looked up at him and then turned her head in embarrassment,"But you've always ignored me." Minato smiled,"Because I know that you're strong, in body and spirit."

Minato landed at the top of a tree and looked directly at Kushina,"But this is a fight between two villages. It's different from your other fights, so.." Kushina tilted her head slightly,"So?" He smiled softly at her,"I didn't want to lose you."

Kushina's eyes widened at Minato's confession as well as a smile slowly formed on her lips, then it disappeared quickly and her face saddened,"Even if i'm an outsider?" Minato looked at her quizzically,"Why do you say that? You live in the Hidden Leaf Village so you're one of us."

At that moment Kushina began to have butterflies in her stomach, blushing softly. She then realized that Minato was an amazing ninja, as well as he was the man she always wanted. From then on she started to like, no, because of Minato she began to love her hair.. For it brought someone into her life that she could cherish. She then dubbed nicknamed her hair,"The red thread of fate." She realized then and there she was in love with Minato Namikaze.

* * *

**I know most of it is basically from the Anime. However, I hope you guys like it. If this works out well I may start writing longer stories.**


End file.
